halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnipotus
Omnipotus was a Jiralhanae soldier who served the Covenant and fought in the Second Battle of Earth. History Early Life Omnipotus was born on Dosiac in 2526, one year after war was declared on humanity. As a Jiralhanae, his chances of making it into frontline duty were slim, but he still devoted his entire first years to becomming a soldier. During his youth, he oftened practiced with his grandfather's spike rifle, becomming a crack shot after years of practice. The lava flows and harsh mountains of Dosiac were ideal for him to practice becomming a soldier, and he would often dissapear into them for days at a time, making his relatives concerned. He honed his physical strength to its peak as a soldier, and became an expert at stealth and tracking. Good Fortune In 2545, after years of living on Dosiac as a worker in a metal smelting factory, he attended a sermon from the Prophet of Truth, who was making a sweep of all Covenant habitats, to further inspire devotion in them. In the middle of truth's sermon, a group of drinols from local work places broke loose, and went on rampage through the capital city. Two of the hulks attacked the temple, crushing its walls and threatening Truth's life. Omnipote, as he was called due to his youth, and a handful of Jiralhanae he had trained with over the years couragously defended the Prophets life, and several were struck down. In the end, both were killed by well placed spiker bolts from Omnipote, and Truth survived with no injuries. After witnessing Omnipote and his fellow Jiralhanae's capacity for skill in combat, as well as his prior knowledge of their species ferocity, decided to attempt and experiment. Omnipotus, as he was called after his bravery was shown, and his remaining warriors, along with others around the planet who were selected, were put into the first ever Jiralhanae frontline unit. They were placed in the command of the Chieftain Tartarus, and were fine warriors. However, due to the fact that the Sangheili were the ones who commanded the actual deployment of troops, Omnipotus and the others saw very little action, and were mostly involved in the boarding of human spacecraft, and the destruction of a few outer colonies. Due to their limited deployment, the existence of the Jiralhanae didn't reach the UNSC until early 2552. Times of Change In late 2551 and all of 2552, things began to change for the Jiralhanae in their role in the military. Not only were more Jiralhanae units created, they began taking part in frontline missions. Some were given their own ships, others were placed as part of the home guard, still others came into the areas of politics and government, things they were previously forbidden. Precious few found favor with the prophets, including their leader Tartarus, who left the unit to be the prophets personal escort. Hundreds of Jiralhanae were conscripted into the military, and Omnipotus's troop grew a hundredfold. From a measly unit of 50, they were bolstered to 5,000. During this time, they saw front line duty on a variety of fields, and were soon well known among the Covenant for a reputation of ferocity, piety, and brutality. Omnipotus's unit was the first Jiralhanae unit seen in combat by the UNSC (disregarding the early sightings on Harvest, which until that time had remained unclassified). After a series of crushing victories, Omnipotus' unit was recalled to High Charity, under the guise of protecting the city and supplementing the home guard. However, this was in reality an elaborate ruse devised by Truth and Regret, a prelude to the undermining and attempted genocide of the Sangheili. The Great Schism In October of 2552, High Charity arrived in orbit around Substance, where the Forerunner relic Delta Halo was located. After being recalled to High Charity, Omnipotus and his men had been replaced under personal command of Tartarus, not having parted for a few months. Omnipotus was among those who attempted to storm the sentinel wall shield station, but his squad was attacked, and he and his few remaining men were forced to retreat. After boarding a phantom with Tartarus onboard, he manned the gunnery station and helped the advancing Sangheili warrior known as the Arbiter. After following the Sangheili for the better part of an hour, the warrior entered the Library to retreive the Sacred Icon. Omnipotus was ordered by Tartarus to bring his squad into the Library, and told them of the Great Schism to come. He entered and watched Tartarus kill the arbiter, then carried Miranda Keyes to the phantom, where they departed to High Charity. Omnipotus was dropped off early at the Forerunner Dreadnought, where he met with the rest of the unit, and proceeded to initiate a cleansing of the ship of Sangheili. They killed all Sangheili they encountered, sparing none, and then defended the position until the Prophets boarded the ship. As they left, Omnipotus was among those who were put on defense of the Prophet of Truth, and he was one of the first who shaved himself and was allowed to redon the traditional Brute Power Armor. As the ship sped out system, he witnessed the true meaning of the Great Schism, as the Covenant fleet clashed in orbit around the Halo. The Second Battle of Earth Omnipotus was part of the first strike that attacked the human forces, and personally manned the gunnery station of a Pulse Laser when the Dreadnought and the fleet bombarded the humans on the ground, causing devastating casualties. After the destruction was as good as could be accomplished from space, he was transferred to the ground assault, where he landed in the North American continent, in an area known to the humans as "Texas". He was assigned to protect Covenant supply lines and defend against human attacks, and was glad when he finally saw action. The exact details of Omnipotus's further part in the battle is unknown, but it is thought that he was taken prisoner. Eventually, he escaped, and joined the Brute forces on Dosiac, where the Covenant was finally crushed. He fled alongside the Covenant forces to the far reaches of space, joining the Remnant. Remnant Chieftain As the Covenant reeled from the devastating attacks of the Sangheili and the Humans, and fell apart into the Remnant, Omnipotus did not stand by idly. Taking advantage of the circumstances, and the lack of leadership, he rose quickly towards the top. Using his experience at Dosiac, Earth, and High Charity as political credit, and cashing in on his close affiliation with Tartarus during the Great War, he became powerful. He donned rust red armor and armed himself with a Gravity Hammer, becomming the lead chieftain of the Dominus Pack, a group of Brutes around 15,000. This pack grew smaller over time, however, due to human intervention. By 2607, Omnipotus's ambition was growing once again, and he had secret thoughts of deposing the Chieftains around the Prophet of Deliverance and becomming the Prophet's right hand man. He never acted on these desires however, until 2607, during the Battle of Vespera. Trivia *Omnipotus's name is a play on the word Omnipotent, or godlike, invincible, or the ultimate Category:Brutes